1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to board mounting devices, and more particularly to wedge assemblies such as used in mounting circuit cards or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and methods are known in the art for removably mounting electronic components such as circuit cart assemblies into computing devices such as mother boards, cases, line replaceable units (LRU's), or the like. Of such devices, many are directed to wedges or clamps that squeeze against the board or card to keep it in place. An operator can release the pressure on the wedges or clamps to remove the board or card when desired.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved mounting devices. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.